Poly(dimethylsiloxane) (PDMS) is the choice of material for a wide range of applications (Whitesides, G. M. Nature 2006, 442, 368-3731; Psaltis, D.; et al. Nature 2006, 442, 381-386; El-Ali, J.; et al. Nature 2006, 442, 403-411) due to its many advantageous properties. These properties include chemical inertness, non-toxicity, ease of handling, and commercial availability. Strategies for PDMS surface modification have been developed, such as physisorption and chemical coupling. Physisorption of materials to a PDMS surface, such as surfactants (Huang, B.; et al. Science 2007, 315, 81-84) and polyelectrolytes (Liu, Y.; et al. Anal. Chem. 2000, 72, 5939-5944) are driven by hydrophobic and electrostatic forces, respectively. Chemical coupling is stable but generally involves high-energy bombardment (i.e., plasma) to PDMS surface (Donzel, C.; et al. Adv. Mater. 2001, 13, 1164). A number of issues are associated with chemical coupling: (1) plasma treatment is easy, but not sustainable (Olah, A.; et al. Appl. Surf. Sci. 2005, 239, 410-423), (2) high-energy bombardment has the tendency to damage PDMS and is only applicable to planar surfaces because of its limited penetration depth, and (3) the concentration gradient in “grafting to” strategy prevents the preparation of thick and dense films (Ma, H.; et al. Adv. Funct. Mater. 2005, 16, 640-648).